This invention relates generally to cases for storage. More specifically it relates to storage cases with adjustable, removable seats that are used by drummers.
It is generally well known that when a musician such as a drummer has to travel he must carry his drums with him. He also has to have a seat to sit on when he plays the drums. He then has to carry separately both his drums and seat with him. This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.